Support is requested for the Gordon Research Conference on Enzymes, Coenzymes, and Metabolic Pathways which will be held at Kimball Union Academy, Meriden, New Hampshire from July 2 through July 6, 1984. This conference is intended to extend the frontiers of science by fostering free and informal exchange of information among scientists who function at the interface between chemistry and biology. The underlying themes of this conference involve detailed studies of enzymatic reactions and the cofactors involved in these reactions and how the activity of these enzymes and the whole metabolic pathways are controlled. This conference will maintain a balance between talks concerned with mechanisms and new techniques for studying them and talks related to new pathways and areas to which new techniques can be applied, e.g., enzymes involved in DNA processing and the application of recombinant DNA techniques to enzymology. In all cases, scheduled speakers have been selected on the basis of their excellence in research and the presentation of significant new advances. The participation in this conference of experts in recombinant DNA techniques as well as experts in physical organic chemistry and enzyme mechanisms should result in new and exciting collaborations probing the mechanisms of rate acceleration and structure-function relationships in enzymes.